道の最後に、平和あるでしょう
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Harelda Potter was told some important information by Death at Kings Cross. She went back to finish what she had started, and after having a full and wonderful life, she passed on. A few millenia later, her curse finally seem to have come to an end, and her final life has begun. The world better gets ready for Namikaze-Uzumaki Shinachiku, because she waits for no one. FEMHarry, AU.


**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons and gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change later.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto are not not mine _(unfortunately),_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> After Harelda Potter was AK-ed by Voldemort during the final battle at Hogwarts, instead of finding Dumbledore in Kings Cross, she met Death, who told her about her new title as "Death's Mistress" and the duty that came alongside with it. She went back to the world of living to finish what she had started, and after having a full and wonderful life, she passed on. And continued to pass on. Life after life. Death after death. Until now. Her curse finally seem to have come to an end, and her final life has begun. The world better gets ready for Namikaze-Uzumaki Shinachiku, because she waits for no one.

**Pairing:** Past Fred X FemHarry, Past George X FemHarry. More will be added in the future.

**Warnings: SPOILERS! HORRIBLE SPOILERS! IF YOU DON'T MIND THEN GO AHEAD AND READ! OTHERWISE GET YOUR NOSES OUT OF HERE! **AU, Non-Canon, Dimension Travel, FemHarry, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione/Dumbledore-bashing, Reincarnation, MOD!Harry, jinchuurikil!Harry, abused!Harry, adorable!Harry, intelligent!Harry, meddling Fate and Shinigami/Death, etc, etc, etc. _(More warnings will be added in the future)._

**INSPIRED BY THE FANFIC 'Shiki' BY thelonelylovechild.**

* * *

><p>"Blah..." talking<p>

_'Blah...'_ thinking

* * *

><p><strong>Published: 12-30-14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning Of The Next Great Adventure<strong>

**_― Harelda Jaime Potter －_**

**_(The Stolen Child)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

Harelda Jaime Potter had been born a healthy baby, if not a little small, the night of July 31, 1980 in St. Mungos. She had been born with a destiny that included graduating after just her first year at Hogwarts and becoming the youngest Medic witch that had ever been recorded, marrying at the young age of seventeen to her childhood sweetheart and having with him eight children, six boys and two girls. She would work at Lily's Heaven, a hospital she would have created herself after her mother's death when she was thirteen due to cancer, until the old age of one hundred and fifty two years when she would collapse at work and become bedridden for the rest of her life. Everything would be left to her children, as her husband would have died a few years before her, and her youngest daughter would personally take care of Lily's Heaven. At age of one hundred and sixty seven she would have died peacefully in her sleep after being left for the day just a few hours after her youngest daughter's daughter, who was also a Medi-witch, gave her her daily check up. The next day her whole family would gather in Godric's Hollow and cry endlessly when they discovered she had died the day of her birthday.

But none of that happened.

When Harelda was born, a prophecy was made.

A fake prophecy.

It wasn't supposed to happen, but Fate had wanted something interesting to happen, someone's life to screw over.

And that unfortunate person had been one Harelda Potter.

Her mother and father, who were supposed to die when she was thirteen and forty respectively, died when she as barely fifteen months of age.

Her sweet and mischievous godfather, who was destined to die at the age of one hundred and sixteen, perished while protecting her when he was only thirty nine.

Her shy and protective honorary uncle, who should have died at age of eighty eight after having two sons and a daughter, died a few months after his first born came into the world alongside his wife.

And the man who was to be her husband...

Her sweet and mischievous Frederick Gideon Weasley before they could even marry each other.

So when Voldemort offered her the chance of saving everyone she loved by sacrificing herself, she immediately accepted.

She had nothing left to live for.

She took her Invisible Cape and the Resurrection Stone, and left for the Forbidden Forest where she knew he would be waiting for her.

And he was.

As always, he gloated and laughed in her face before torturing her with so much Crucios she didn't even remember how many exactly. He enjoyed her suffering with so much child-like glee it was difficult to see the madman he actually was instead of simply the crazy idiot he looked like at the moment.

And then, there was nothing more.

She knew then that she was dead.

But she wasn't.

She woke up in a place that had an uncanny resemblance to Kings Cross. The white-ish version of Kings Cross. And there, she met someone she never thought of meeting, not even in her wildest dreams.

Death.

He told her she was his new mistress.

And she would have to continue to be so until forever.

Her job was simple, she had to help Death collect the souls of the dead that had lost their way while trying to go to the afterlife.

For the rest of her new-given and unwanted eternity.

_Forever_.

There was no _afterlife_ for her.

_None_.

So she decided to go back to the world of living instead of staying in spiritual form. Her body would age, but her essence would remain forever untouchable.

Eternal.

She found with all her might and finally, after what seemed forever, she managed to kill her tormentor.

Voldemort was no more.

The aftermath of the battle was probably the worst.

Bodies here and there. Left and right. Up and down.

Loved ones had been killed and families scarred.

No one was really the same.

Eventually Harelda learned to move on. She and George.

They even married after years of dancing around each other, not wanting to dirty Fred's memory.

They had four children.

Frederick Gideon Weasley II and his twin James Sirius Potter II

Lily Luna Weasley-Potter

And their youngest, Regulus Tobias Potter-Weasley**[*]**.

Harelda and George lived a happy life even after discovering the betrayal from Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore. The people she trusted the most after her own husband.

Harelda and George learned to live with the pain, but that was okay, because they had each other.

Finally, they both died at the age of one hundred and seventy two, on May 2, Fred's death anniversary, at 7:25 pm. George was the first one to go during his sleep.

And Harelda happily followed soon after, not wanting to be left behind.

It was time for the next great adventure.

* * *

><p>Everything was hazy and she couldn't focus. There were voices, but she couldn't make out what exactly they were saying. Merely glimpses of the conversation were caught by her ears.<p>

**"-summoned me for, human?"**

"-a deal for you... a life...another."

Something ached inside her, she couldn't precisely say what, but it hurt deep inside.

**"The terms... such and... met."**

"I have... children... seal."

It was like being submerged in water. She felt everything, yet nothing.

**"Vessels... accepted... payment will..."**

"Soul... stomach... no escape..."

There was pain and suffering.

_"NO! DON'T!"_

She couldn't understand. She was death, yet again. Her soul had been sent to Reiteki ryōiki, she was sure of that.

**"Terms... reached. Two souls... been..."**

"Mama loves you..."

Then why was she _here_? Feeling _alive_?

_"PLEASE!"_

**"-seal... two halves..."**

"-dada loves you..."

Why was no one answering her? Why did this feel extremely familiar to her?

**"Ying and Yang... complete."**

"Please, be strong..."

_"KUSHINA!"_

"I love you two!"

**"It is done."**

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes it was blurry and colorless, like many times before.<p>

But this time it was different than the previous ones.

There was a man leaning down her crib(?) looking at her creepily. She couldn't exactly say what he looked like, as his face was currently being hidden by a mask

He was just standing there, standing nonchalantly without any care in the world, almost lazily. Yet managing to look tense and ready for any surprise attack.

Smug bastard.

She wasn't sure why, but even though she _knew_ he wasn't there to protect her, she didn't immediately started screaming. Instead, she shuffled around a little in the mattress she had been laid down, like she was just waking up and was looking for her mother, and looked around for any other presence around.

She found none.

After a few millenniums of doing this, she had acquired a... gift of sorts. Or maybe it was just practice, she wasn't sure anymore.

Her mental rambling was interrupted when she was lifted of her little crib and cradled in the man's arms, but not before she spotted some kind of liquid in the floor, and a few bodies.

It wasn't hard to guess what exactly had happened.

"Well, well, aren't you going to cry?" He asked, almost as if he was expecting her to reply.

She didn't panic, she didn't have to.

"Leave it to them to have such a freak for a child." The man scoffed and her lip merely twitched for a second, she remembered a horse-woman, a whale-man and pig-child calling her that once, many, many centuries ago.

She was a baby, and this had happened before. Dying after a mere few hours of being birthed wasn't anything new to her.

She simply flared her energy one, two, three times before she stopped and cuddled against the man chest.

If it was her destiny to live, then good, if not...

Well, pity then.

The man seemed to be shocked by her actions for a whole minute before he chuckles slightly and threw his head back, loud gusts of laugh leaving his mouth.

"You are quite the specimen..." He mused loudly.

She looked up to him trying to look better at him, but she only could make out the weird spiral patter of the mask, and the dark eye, the man- no, _boy_ had. Judging by the aging lines around his visible eye as well as his energy, he was merely a teenager.

A teenager who suffered from an accident and was now sporting scars on his face.

Was that why he was wearing a mask?

"Mmm, I wonder... But first things, first. I need to get rid of that seal." The boy said and his left hand crept to her abdomen and then stomach before if hovered there for a minute and some energy began to pull making her panic for a moment.

She new about seals. They were very similar to runes, and if she had one on her stomach, whatever if was for, it meant that it _needed_ to stay **right there**. At least until she knew what it was for.

So she flared discreetly her energy once more, with more force, and didn't stop until she felt something sharp pressed against her neck.

"Ah, ah, ah. We don't want you father to come here, do we?" He cooed in her direction, his dark colored eye turning a lighter color, but she wasn't quite sure which, and it acquired a weird pattern that included a circle and some kinds of triangle from what she could make out.

She then felt the invisible rope in her navel been pull with more and more force until she could almost feel there was literally only a thin and delicate string left protecting the seal in her stomach and then-

_"PUT HER DOWN!"_

A crash from behind them stopped everything, and suddenly she was in the air before a set of arms, a different one, wrapped around her tiny frame protectively.

"I guess you were too much of a coward to do the deal yourself. Letting you wife do all the dirty job, won't you?

But the feeling didn't remained long, a few seconds later she was back in the air, and she faintly wondered if they were playing Quidditch and she was the ball while trying to hold the contents of her stomach down. She wasn't even sure she had _anything_ inside her little tummy, but the nausea _was_ there.

"I'll be just borrowing her, now. Maybe I will return her, but only if I'm in the mood." The voice she could recognize as the masked boy's said and not even a minute later a great energy was suffocating her. She had always been a little sensitive to other people's energy, but it usually got better with the years.

Unfortunately, right now, she was just a new born baby.

"Come on, now. Your little baby is a little chakra sensitive, you wouldn't want to kill her, would you?" The boy mocked, and the energy (chakra?) disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

_"GIVE ME MY CHILD, NOW!"_ The other man snarled, the man that had to be her father. His voice was merely a whisper, but very threatening and a little desperate.

"Mmm, how about no? I think I have overstayed my welcome, but don't you worry your pretty little head. I will make sure she is well cared for!" The teen giggles crazily before he did some variation of Apparition and the room around them blurred out of existence, but not before the other man howled in rage.

_"SHINACHIKU!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD<strong>

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

***Harelda: Teutonic name meaning "Mighty in battle."**

**[*]Regulus from Sirius' brother and Tobias from Snape ― Severus _Tobias_ Snape. I didn't really want to call him Regulus Severus.**

**＊Reiteki ryōiki: Spiritual realm ―霊的領域.**

**＊Shinachiku: Ramen topping made from dried bamboo ―****支那竹 ― but the way I want to write it would mean "Virtuous district" since the name Shina ―****支那― means "virtuous" and chiku, instead of ―****竹―**** would be written as ―地区― which means "district." I find it really ironic because nowadays Japanese people have decided that the correct for to address this topping ―shinachiku― is Menma ―メンマ― which (in my story) was going to be the name of Naruto's twin if it was a boy (did anyone else see what I did here?). I also wanted something that connected Harelda with her new mom, KuSHINA.**

_**Bye bye!**_

**Mia Heartnet out~! **


End file.
